


Always

by Total-Fandom-Imagines (LadyKayl)



Series: Chris Evans Imagines - Drabbles - Mini Fics [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury, Reader-Insert, Sweet, chris evans - Freeform, imagine, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/Total-Fandom-Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine getting hurt on set which leads to Chris admitting his feeling for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

##  **Always**

**A.N.** \- Well that was longer than i planned on writing :) I hope you like x

* * *

 

"Ah shit!" You gasp as you fall shoulder first onto the floor  
  
"CUT! Y/n, you alright?" You hear the director call from across the set  
  
you can’t force oxygen into your lungs to answer him, you shake your head wincing as the pain shot through your left shoulder and down your arm.

You shut your eyes tight and let your head fall to the hard pavement beneath you. You hear several sets of footsteps running towards you, but one set get there first.

“Fuck! Y/n! I’m so sorry. I tripped and I couldn’t get there. I’m sorry!” You let his words wash over you, his Boston accent slipping through as panic overtakes him.

It was a stunt you’d both practiced a hundred times before filming began. Your character was kicked off a car and caught by Steve before she hit the ground. It was simple, nothing strenuous or dangerous; just a simple fall and catch. But one miss timed slip and you were hurtling towards the ground. Luckily you managed to tuck your head, letting your shoulder take the brunt of the impact.

You want to reassure him that you’ll be ok and everything is fine but the pain stops you dead. You can’t move or speak, it take every ounce of your strength not to break down in tears.

“Ok give her some room” You hear the stern voice of your director clearing the small crowd that gathered around you.

“Chris, come on man let the medics get to her” Sebastian all but dragged him from your side. As soon as he was clear you let out the breath you were holding and let the tears flow from your eyes.

As the medical team stretchered you away, you turned your head as much as you could to see him standing there watching you. He paced the pavement, his fingers laced together behind his head and a look of pure guilt on his face. You wanted so badly to reassure him it was an accident.

***

Your friends sat in the bright white waiting room of the local hospital where you’d been taken for scans and x-rays. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

“Chris man you got to calm down. She’ll be fine! That girl is one tough cookie.” Sebastian tried to lighten Chris’ dark mood while the waited for new from the hospital.

“It’s my fault, I had one thing to do, I was supposed to catch her.” He argued loudly, earning a glare from the nurse at the station.

“It was an accident, these things happen” Sebastian sent the nurse an apologetic smile for the noise while he desperately tried to calm his friend.

“She’s never going to trust me again Seb” Chris buried his face in his hands

“Dude, you’re way over thinking this” Anthony added from his seat across from the pair.

“He’s right man, she’d never hold this against you” Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck nervously and closed his eyes.

He wanted to tell him how you felt, how he wasn’t alone in his attraction towards you. He’d promised you that he’d keep your secret, but right now his two friends were hurting and he wanted to help.

“Chris you’ve got to tell her how you feel” Chris shook his head, his face stern and betraying no emotion although on the inside he was a mess

“Trust me, you need to tell her” He tried again catching Anthony’s eye.

“I can’t she sees me as a big brother or some shit like that” he grumbled making Anthony laugh from his seat.

“God I hope not, there’s laws against that kinda stuff” Chris looked blankly at his friend the comment seemingly going right over his head.

Sebastian ran his hand through his hair in frustration before mumbling “fuck it”. He turned in the hard plastic chair to face Chris

“Ok, you tell her I said this I will deny it until my last breath! Chris she’s crazy about you! You’re both as equally annoying and blind when it comes to each other. Am I right?” Mackie nodded with a slight smirk.

The words fled through Chris’ head as he replayed moments the two of you shared over the last few months. You were almost inseparable, during train, rehearsals and off set. Could he have really missed it?

“Excuse me are you here for Y/n Y/l/n?” all three heads snapped up at the doctor’s words

“Yeah, how is she? Is she alright?” Chris jumped to his feet shoving his hands in his pockets nervously, quickly followed by Anthony and Sebastian

“She’s fine” the doctor smiled “A bit bruised but no serious injuries at all, we’ll keep her in overnight to be sure, but I plan on discharging her first thing in the morning.” Chris let out the breath he’d been holding and received a slap on the back from Seb

“She’ll need a few days rest but otherwise she’ll be back to normal in no time”

“Thanks doc, can we see her?” Mackie asked on behalf of them all.

“Yes, of course”

“Chris you go man, we’re gonna grab some coffee” Seb all but pushed him towards the room they were told you were in.

He made his way slowly towards the room stopping dead when he passed a flower cart that held a bunch of (You favourite flowers); he smiled and paid the florist before carrying on with a little more spring in his step.

***

You heard a knock at the door; you turned your head towards it just in time to see his handsome face peek through. You smiled brightly at him your chest feeling tight once again, but this time for an entirely different reason.

“Hey” he smiled, shutting the door behind him.

He shuffled his way over to you, his face suddenly betraying all of his emotions.

“Y/n I’m so sorry”

“Hey, it was an accident! It wasn’t your fault. I saw you slip; I just couldn’t stop myself from falling. It was an accident” You said sweetly but firmly, letting him know you were leaving no room for argument. He half smiled and held out his hand that held the flowers.

“My favourites, how did you know?” you feel a light blush take hold of your features as you take the flowers from him

“Hey I listen. When you talk I always listen” he perched himself on the side of your bed, staring down at you.

“I have to tell you something. When I saw you lying there, I don’t remember a time I’ve been so scared” he took the flowers from your hand, laying them on you lab and takes your hand in his. The simple gesture making your heart beat loudly in your ears.

“I’m kinda crazy about you” he admits with a small smile, his accent pushing through slightly. You smile so brightly you fear your face may split in half.

“Well that’s a good thing. Cause I’m kinda crazy about you too” you echo his words, his eyes brighten and his smile widens making butterflies stir in your stomach.

“I really want to kiss you, but I don’t think you’d like our first kiss to be in a hospital” he jokes hoping desperately you’ll prove him wrong.

“Chris, Hospital, Set, Hotel, Street. I don’t care. Just kiss me” you whisper breathlessly

He leaned in slowly, his eyes never leaving yours. His free hand grasped you chin lightly tilting your head to the right angle and gently pressed his lips to yours. His lips soft and warm and you wanted more. You tried to push deeper into kiss, momentarily forgetting your injured shoulder. You wince and pull away.

“Careful sweetheart you’re in a sling. I don’t want you more hurt than you already are” he stroked your cheek tenderly making you lean into his touch.

You look up and him and fight back a yawn as your latest dose of pain meds begin to take effect.

“You should get some rest” he kissed your forehead and helped you get comfortable.

“Will you stay with me?” you mumble already drifting into slumber. He smiles down at you, leaning close to your ear. His voice was your lullaby as his whispers

“Always”

***  
Have an idea?

[Request it HERE!](http://total-fandom-imagines.tumblr.com/ask)

***


End file.
